


The Stars Are Waiting

by SeraStars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Pidge Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraStars/pseuds/SeraStars
Summary: Pidge never really had "friends." She had people she knew, sure. But they weren't considered friends, that was, until Voltron came along.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Stars Are Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't requested, I just really like platonic Plance :) Enjoy!

Pidge was willing to admit that growing up wasn’t an easy task. After all, her main goal always levitated around what she’d look like in five, ten, twenty years. When Pidge closed her eyes, the person she always strived to be was a reliable, tall, and secure person who didn’t care about looks. She envisioned a firm and robust smile around her face with shining eyes full of curiosity. The person who she wanted to be was nothing close to that, as Pidge had inspected. Here she was, the shortest person in her class as well as the most abandoned.

Of course, she acknowledged that she had more than enough people to be around her. But they were just  _ people,  _ not friends. Pidge had always thought that friends were something that was only in books because there was no way that a relationship where you can hang out with others that weren’t your family would end up well. Instead, Pidge decided to focus on her studies-- because friends wouldn’t get you into the Garrison, after all. 

So she isolated herself: she sat in her room alone without any “study buddies” (or so they were called) or a source of entertainment. Pidge managed to convince herself after a few years that friends couldn’t get you anywhere and were nothing more than a distraction. Whenever she looked at a group of kids laughing, she swallowed a lump of loneliness built up inside her and continued to do her work. She even  _ insisted  _ on staying inside the classroom to avoid hanging out with others during break times.

But when  _ Matt  _ disappeared… when the  _ only  _ person who had ever seemed to care was presumed dead, Pidge nearly gave up. What was the point in life if you didn’t have anyone to support you? Pidge knew that Matt always had her back. She knew that despite how many times she ran away from him or yelled at him, he was there in open arms and holding her hand the whole way through. But when he left, when Matt disappeared into thin air, her world began to crumble. Because suddenly? Suddenly there was no reason to keep going.

But from where she was now when Pidge looked examined her surroundings, she somehow felt a sense of  _ comfort. _ Pidge looked around at people who knew who she was, people she had bonded with over only a few months, but grew closer to them than she ever could have imagined. She looked around and suddenly felt  _ loved.  _ She felt like she mattered because they didn’t care what she looked like: because they were all struggling with their problems, too. And the best part? They were willing to acknowledge their problems. They were willing to share what they were going through because they all cared.

Of course, the group of “they” Pidge always talked about would have been team Voltron. Pidge constantly had the gut feeling that Hunk and Lance were just…  _ people.  _ People who she spoke to, people who she worked with, people who made her laugh. And with Shiro? She was more than excited to see he was fine, but she felt the tension with him would be odd- especially since she was Matt’s sister. Then Keith-- she had never known Keith very well at that, and he was only  _ there.  _ Keith was like a shadow who passed by, and only someone she could see when she really tried.

But now, as she stood in front of a massive plate of food goo, though it was odd, she suddenly felt at home. She looked up at Keith and Lance fighting over meal portions, and Hunk, who was scarfing it down and the two Alteans who sat talking in a hushed tone. Shiro ate next to her and gave her a small smile. Pidge nodded back and reminisced what they had all accomplished within just a few weeks: A party, a food fight, training, what seemed like hundreds of battles, stories, odd meals, and so much more. And in all of those moments she smiled, because she felt at home. Pidge laughed because she thought that jokes made sense, and that made her content with herself. 

“Thanks for the food,” Pidge nodded and turned her heel to go back to her room and got out a blank sheet of paper.

She bit the inside of her cheek, and she scrutinized it, making sure that everything was in place and order before taking out a pen and writing her name on the top right corner. Pidge was exhausted after a long day of training, but not enough that she was ready to go to bed just yet. 

“Matt,” Pidge said to herself as she looked out a glass panel at the stars. “Are you… are you having fun?” 

No reply.

Pidge had felt stupid, obviously, for even trying to get into contact with him.

What was the point if  _ he  _ didn’t even know that she was alive? 

“Well,” Pidge sighed. “I think I made a few friends today,” she propped herself up onto a pillow and continued to stare at the stars and constellations. “Well, not just  _ today,  _ but you know what it’s like,” she chuckled bitterly. “I hope you’re doing alright. Be sure to eat lots of food, remember? That’s what mom told you. She was always all, ‘ _ Matt Holt! You better finish your peas, or I’ll finish you off!’” _ Pidge grinned, but it disappeared as soon as she realized she was smiling- she almost felt guilty. “Matt, I hope you’re- I hope you’re doing alright. I hope you and dad and mom are all okay,” she sighed, blinking furiously. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t…”

She heard the door creak open and she jumped back.

“Whoa! Turn on the lights, it’s so dark in here,” she heard Lance shout and he turned on the light switch. “You’ll become emo like Keith if you keep this up.”

_ Oh thank gods, it’s just Lance.  _ Lance allowed himself in and nodded at Pidge.

“What are you doing here?” Pidge asked. 

“I heard you talking to someone,” Lance shrugged. “I just…” he scratched the back of his neck. “I just want to see that you’re doing alright.”

Pidge flushed with embarrassment and brushed it off. “I’m alright, Lance. You don’t need to worry about me,” Pidge lied. If anything, all she wanted right now was her brother sitting next to her and whispering the right words she needed to hear into her ear, but Matt wasn’t  _ there. _

“You know,” Lance said, and uninvitedly slid down and took a seat next to Pidge, leaning only the slightest bit, “If you didn’t know, I can read people. And I can read them quite well-” and he slung his arm around Pidge’s shoulder. “And from what I see, you are  _ not  _ doing well.”

Pidge swung his arm off with one brief tug. “I’m alright, Lance. You don’t need to worry about me.”

Lance shook his head and suddenly reached over to the piece of paper that Pidge had written her name on. “What’s this?”

Pidge smiled weakly. “Just some stupid thing I did as a kid. I don’t even know why I did it.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think it’d be stupid. Come  _ on,  _ what is it?”

Pidge bit her lip and said, “Do you really want me to tell you?”

Lance nodded eagerly, so Pidge mustered the last of her dignity to continue. “When I was a kid, Matt would joke that he was magical and that whenever I wrote my name on a paper and looked at the stars, we could communicate,”

Lance cocked his head in confusion. “Care to explain a bit more?”

“Because you know… stars are  _ so  _ far away, so-” she held back a sob.  _ Don’t cry in front of people. They’ll make fun of you.  _ “And so when Matt said that when he left to go to the Garrison, he said I could communicate with him through the stars. As long as I wrote my name on a paper, kind of like a contract,” she said, her voice breaking into a whisper. “T-that we’d b-be able to t-talk w-whenever,”

_ He thinks you’re stupid. _

_ And disgusting. _

_ And weak. _

_ And ugly. _

_ He’ll leave just like everyone else. _

_ You might as well brush him off now. _

_ He doesn’t want to hang out with a loser. _

“I think that’s beautiful,” Lance blurted in a hushed tone.

_ Wait, what?  _ Pidge cocked her head. Did he really just say that?

“Yes, I just said that,” Lance grinned as if he had read her thoughts. “You know, I grew up in a… in a big family, you could say. Loud. Noisy. Crazy. Clumsy. That was what made a family… our family.” Lance smiled.

Pidge noted the faraway look in his eyes when he talked. She nudged his shoulder with her chin as if to tell him to continue. 

“And… and I just miss so much of it. I don’t remember much of what Veronica would say to me or much of my brothers… but I know that maybe, just maybe they could be proud of me for getting this far,” Lance elbowed Pidge lightly. “And Matt would be  _ so  _ proud of you, too,”

Pidge looked down. “I don’t think so. I can’t even-”

“You can fit more facts in your brain than I could ever in a century,” Lance began. “You’ve been putting on this act that you  _ are  _ strong, because it’s the person you want to be, and I know that you are. You’ve been through so much and you’ve fought every obstacle and yet- yet you still choose to help others above your own needs.”

Pidge felt her eyes water and she leaned against Lance’s shoulder.

“Pidge, you’re one of the bravest people I know- because even though you know people would judge you, you just… you do it. Because you get the facts down and you can accomplish anything. I’ve always admired that about you.” Lance gave a brotherly look and when Pidge saw his eyes, they were filled with curiosity, contentment, and overall, he looked so  _ proud. _

“Thank you,” Pidge said quietly. “Thank you.” 

And she pulled Lance into a hug, and then there was silence.

A sweet, peaceful silence.

No more chiding voices in her head, no more fighting back tears, because, with Lance, she knew she’d be okay.

\-------

She looked up at the stars and a smile grew across her face. “I guess I know more than a few people now.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please consider a small, quick comment and it'd mean so much to me if you tapped the Kudos button!  
> \- Serafina


End file.
